


Bad Romance

by percyspandapillowpet



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drunk Nico, Drunk Will, M/M, drunk everybody except Annabeth, drunk percy, inspired by @shutupsolace and @shutupdiangelo on twitter, party in the Hades cabin, they're all a few years older in this so chill out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 00:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10321871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyspandapillowpet/pseuds/percyspandapillowpet
Summary: When Will Solace saw his boyfriend passed out on the couch and his former crush lying on the carpet not too far away, there was only one thing he could think of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a hilarious convo between @shutupsolace and @shutupdiangelo on Twitter, plus my head canon that Nico is a ridiculous drunk. I saw the convo and immediately wrote this. Go check 'em out.
> 
> All the kids are like three years older in this so don't kill me

When Will Solace saw his boyfriend passed out on the couch and his former crush lying on the carpet not too far away, there was only one thing he could think of.

As quickly as he could, making his way through the crowd of campers in the Hades cabin with a lot of _excuse me_ and _pardon me_ , he found Annabeth and tapped her on the shoulder.

She whirled around, clutching the red plastic cup in her hand. “Will! Hi!” Her breath smelled strongly of lemons.

“You drunk?” Will asked.

She shook her head. “Nah. Alcohol’s not my thing. This is just soda.” She then gestured back in the direction from which Will had come. “Percy, though…well, you probably saw what state _he’s_ currently in.”

It was probably a bad idea to sneak liquor into Camp Half-Blood, but it was the end of the summer, the older campers needed a break, the Hades cabin was empty, and the Stoll brothers were able to acquire it so easily. Thus, after every head counselor had begged Will to ask his boyfriend for permission, and he finally gained Nico’s grudging consent, the party was born.

Nico, Will soon discovered, turned into a completely different person after a few shots of vodka. He kept smiling and dancing and laughing and dragging Will to dance with him. It was so adorable that Will couldn’t help but oblige. Of course, being a healer, though, he gave Nico strict doctor’s orders to stop drinking after his fourth glass and to come visit the infirmary in the morning when the inevitable hangover would arrive.

Will nodded at Annabeth and grabbed her arm, smiling excitedly. “Okay. Listen. I have a plan.” He leaned forward and whispered in her ear for a few seconds, then stepped back and waited for her reaction—which turned out to be an immediate mischievous smile and a cackling laugh.

“Yes,” she said. “Yes, yes, _yes_.”

And that’s how they ended up carrying the all-powerful, blackout drunk sons of Poseidon and Hades by their arms and legs to the back of the cabin and tucking them into the same bed.

It was a prank by which even Travis and Connor were impressed. They took one glance at the two of them looking all snug and cozy together and nodded approvingly.

Jason stared at the scene for a few seconds and then began laughing so hard that Annabeth and Will had to drag him away, still in hysterics, out of fear that he would wake them up.

Afterwards, they were both sort of exhausted, so they plopped down onto the couch. The party was starting to clear out around them by then, most of the head counselors beginning to feel guilty about leaving their younger siblings alone so late at night.

Will took a sip of his newly-poured drink. “I think that might just be the meanest thing I’ve ever done.”

Annabeth nodded. “Mhm. Same here.”

Will then proceeded to burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles, doubling over on the couch, and Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him.

“So you’re drunk, too? Hypocrite.”

“I’m not,” he protested, though he was aware of his words slurring together. “I’m not; I promise. I promise with a cherry on top.”

Annabeth just shook her head, but she was smiling.

Will took another sip. “This is my second drink.”

“Ever?”

He shakes his head. “Of the night.”

“Lightweight.”

He just grins. “I just don’t drink often, you know? You know what I mean? And apparently, apparently Nico doesn’t either, you know? Because he was so frickin drunk. Did you see how frickin drunk he was?”

Annabeth nods for him to continue. She looked like she was about to start laughing at him, but Will didn’t care. Not one bit.

“He was so drunk. So drunk. He looked so damn cute, though, you know? He’s so damn cute all the time. He’s so…” That was the last that Will could remember. The next morning, Annabeth informed him that he had fallen asleep, head in her lap and drink spilled all over his pants. That was nothing, though, compared to what Nico and Percy experienced.

***

Nico was attacked by the giant fucking laser beam of sunlight streaming through his cabin window.

Okay, maybe “attacked” wasn’t the right word. Perhaps “brutally, ruthlessly assaulted” would be a better fit.

The sun was the first thing he noticed; his skull-splitting migraine was the second. But that was instantly shoved away to deal with later when he noticed something else—a strange feeling of warmth beside him.

His eyes still closed to the miserable morning light, he blindly reached his arm out until it landed on something. Someone. A face. 

 _Will,_ he thought instantly. But then he realized that it didn’t feel quite right. It had a differently shaped nose, and…

The face made a nose and moved. “Mmm…ughh…Nico?!”

Yeah. Not Will’s voice, either.

Nico sat straight up in his bed. “ _Percy?_ ”

Percy’s look of utter shock and bewilderment mirrored his own. “What the—”

Nico stood up instantly and backed away from the bed like it was some sort of reptile, crashing into his nightstand. “We didn’t—”

Percy did the same. “—did we—?”

“We couldn’t have—”

“We wouldn’t have—”

They locked eyes, and both sort of just…screamed.

Less than a moment later, Will and Annabeth were racing into the room, eyes wide.

Nico grabbed onto Will’s hand instantly. “This isn’t what it looks like; I promise! I have no idea what—we didn’t mean to—” He was cut off when Will covered his mouth with his free hand and doubled over. “Will! Will, what’s—are you alright?”

He then noticed Annabeth attempting to hide her own laughter.

“Suspicious,” Percy muttered.

Nico groaned. “You guys are the _worst._ You hear me? The absolute _worst._ ”

Will finally stands up again, still grinning like a madman. “Oh, we heard you. We also heard that somebody caught a video last night of you standing on top of the counter singing Lady Gaga.”

“I did _what?!_ ”

Will turned to Annabeth. “Should I not tell him about the next part?”

“You’d better tell me everything, Solace. And no more parties in my cabin.”

Will chuckled and kissed Nico on the cheek. “Yes. If there’s one thing we all agree on, it’s that.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> the title is meant to be funny  
> please appreciate my joke  
> it's the middle of the night i'm tired


End file.
